1987 GISELE - Articulated Doll 16" GELENKPUPPE 16401
This Gotz Play Doll GISELE was produced in 1987; she measures 40cm/16" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 16401. She has "rooted" long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is styled all up in a high ponytail with a pink fishnet, pink-trimmed hair ribbon, matching the style of her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with an "UNKNOWN" eye design. She is an Articulated Doll GELENKPUPPE with an articulated waist. The German name for this doll is "GELENKPUPPE," which translates into "ARTICULATED DOLL" in English. Gelenkpuppe dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their torso, head, and limbs are made completely of vinyl (versus for example, cloth-bodied dolls, which have a cloth torso with vinyl limbs). These dolls will all have articulation joints that allow their limbs and/or body parts to move independently and maintain a pose (i.e. "articulate"). Some Gelenkpuppe dolls will have articulated shoulders, hips, neck, and some will have an and waist; all are able to sit/stand unaided. Gelenkpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes will open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care over appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, Gelenkpuppes tend to be '''one' of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market''. Catalog Information *Doll Name: GISELE *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 16401 *Height in cm/inches: 40cm/16" *Torso Material: VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: GELENKPUPPE *German Classification (in English): ARTICULATED DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is styled all up in a high ponytail with a hair ribbon matching the style of her dress. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil.. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: DOLLS DRESSED AS BALLERINAS Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Shoulders, Hips, Neck and Waists' *'Articulation Types:' FULLY ARTICULATED (6+ JOINTS MOVE/POSE): An all-vinyl doll that can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and both hips articulate; neck articulates; waist may/may not articulate, allowing upper and lower torso to move independently of each other and maintain pose. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, posable doll body part will typically have a internal articulation mechanism, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. GELENKPUPPE: ARTICULATION These dolls are classified by Gotz as "ARTICULATED DOLL" or GELENKPUPPE due to their multi-articulated bodies. Gelenkpuppes are considered hard-bodied dolls; their torso, limbs, and head are all made from vinyl. These dolls are able to sit/stand unaided and most Gelenkpuppes will have an articulated waist, which is unique and only found within this line of Gotz dolls. Gelenkpuppe dolls will share most of the following physical characteristics: *'VINYL TORSOS': All dolls are hard-bodied; they have an all-vinyl torso. *'VINYL WAIST/ARTICULATED': Some (but not all) Gelenkpuppes have an articulated waist with an internal mechanism that allows the upper and lower torso to move independently of one another and hold a pose. *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': All dolls have both shoulders with internal shoulder mechanisms that articulate the arms; the entire arm is able to move and pose independently away from torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': All dolls have articulated vinyl hips; entire leg is able to independently move and pose away from torso. Dolls are able to sit & stand on their own and do not require "help" (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL NECK/ARTICULATED': All dolls have a vinyl neck that articulates the head; head is able to independently move and pose. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Gelenkpuppe = Articulated Doll Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Ballerina Dolls (Articulated Waist Dolls) Category:16" Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Ballerina Dolls